Saturday In The Park
by Evilpyecat1987
Summary: A simple outing to the park turns into an adventure for two couples...B/R, M/M. Yaoi. New chapter is up! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Saturday mornings in the Ishtar household always started out the same way. Around 6 a.m., there would be a loud thump as a body hit the floor, followed by a string of slurred, half-asleep curses directed at the bed, floor, and whatever else had been in the way. Next, there was a moment of silence, followed by the overly happy voice of one specific psychotic dark, who by then had unearthed his very annoyed and still half-asleep light from the mound of pillows and comforter that made up their shared bed. Then, there would be a 30 minute "workout," which included a lot of struggling from said light, who only wanted to sleep, and lots of coaxing and a little force from the dark, who had the sexual appetite and stamina to be able to continue all day, and all night, and all into the next day. But, the light would grudgingly accept his dark, always "rising" to the occasion before all was said and done. Then, there would be a shower, shared of course. After the shower would come breakfast, and finally the members of the home going off to do their own thing.

This particular Saturday, however, things would eventually go a different route.

The psychotic dark known as Marik began to stir, sleep lifting from his mind slowly. He grumbled, not wanting to leave the cozy confines of slumber just yet, and let loose a loud yawn with a good stretch. Then, as usual, he rolled over (the wrong way,) and landed on the floor with a heavy thud that shook the nightstand next to the bed, lamp rattling on top as well. It took all of 30 seconds for him to realize that he had, once again, fell off the bed.

"DAMNIT!"

Marik stumbled to his feet, head throbbing from landing on it, and from the case of beer he had guzzled down the night before.

"One of the days, you will be making some son of a bitch a nice addition to their room…..IN THE SHADOW REALM, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Next, his attention came to the floor, which was a very sturdy oak wood, and did not have any kind of give to it, unfortunately for him.

"And you, bitch, you will follow the damn bed there in little FUCKING PIECES!"

And as Marik continued his rant, cussing out all the inanimate objects in the room, his light stood at the top of the stairs, listening to and trying not to laugh his ass off at his dark. He was in high spirits, having made it out of the bed early this morning, about 30 minutes before, thus avoiding the mauling he usually woke up to. He crept back down the stairs quietly, tactfully skipping the step that squeaked when someone stepped on it, and made his way back into the kitchen. Yes, today there was somewhere to go, instead of the usual cleaning and rambling around he did.

Finally, Marik decided that the floor and the furniture had got the point about conspiring against him. Oh, he knew that the bed and the floor were in cahoots with each other, they were practically next to each other all day, 7-24. They would go too far one day, and then, BANG, shadow realm. He stood there for about a minute, the wheels in his mind starting to turn a little faster, and finally a huge leering grin stretched across his face. Now, it was time for his morning nookie.

"Oh, Malik…"

He didn't hear anything.

"Hikari-pretty…..."

Still nothing.

"Precious light of mine….time to get up…"

And with a shriek of inhuman proportions, he dove into the pile of bedding lying on the opposite side of where he had been sleeping earlier. But, as he slung and shoved the mass of cloth and pillows out of his way, it dawned on him that his precious hiker had given him the slip this morning.

This did not please him.

So, now in a pissy mood for not getting his usual morning booty, he stomped to the door of his and Malik's room, slung it open almost ripping the thing off of its hinges in the process, and began roaring at the top of his lungs.

"HIKARI-PRETTY!"

"Oh, gods, here we go," sighed Malik.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Urgghh, I'm in the kitchen, dumbass!" shouted Malik.

'Oh really now?' mused the dark.

"Get down here and eat breakfast already! We have somewhere to go today, remember?"

And with a lot of stomping and grumbling about his disobedient light, Marik made his way down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen where said light was currently cooking scrambled eggs and toast. The smell of fresh brewed coffee hit his nose, and his stomach made its presence known, growling savagely for its keeper to feed it. Malik turned around, all smiles and sunshine, to greet the grumpy dark.

"Good morning, Mr. Grumpy," chirped Malik.

"The only thing that would have made this morning good would have been me getting some lovin',-pretty."

"Boo-hoo-hoo, poor Marik didn't get to rape his boyfriend this morning. OH GODS, the drama."

Marik growled.

"Hey, bitch, you better watch your ass, or else I may just rectify that problem by having YOU for breakfast, instead of whatever you're frying over there." Malik just grinned.

"Nope, not happening. We have to eat and run, lovely dark of mine."

"Where the hell are we running to? "

Malik rolled his eyes as he dished up breakfast onto the waiting plates in front of him.

"Can't you remember anything? You and 'Kura are taking me and Ryou to the park today to see the changing leaves."

"That's today?"

"Yup."

Marik slumped over to the table and sat down in his chair heavily.

"Can't we do that some other time? What's so damn interesting about a bunch of dead and dying leaves, anyway?"

Malik sat Marik's plate and a steaming mug of black coffee in front of him, and turned around to grab his own. Settling down in his spot opposite his dark at the table, he sipped his coffee carefully before responding.

"Look, the leaves changing colors is a wonderful site to see. They will be all sorts of Reds, Yellows, Oranges, and Browns, maybe a few that look Purple. It's something I want to go and do. There aren't any trees in Egypt like there are here, ya know."

Marik groaned, and started shoveling huge bites of egg into his mouth, alternating between his toast and coffee.

"Can't me and the thief just drop you off, and you and Ryou-pretty stare at the leaves by yourselves?"

"NO! You promised me a day out that didn't include all the crazy shit you and 'Kura do for fun. This day is about being together, and enjoying each other's company. Not you and the tomb-robber causing utter chaos like you do when we go anywhere downtown."

Another groan escaped Marik, the thought of walking around and staring at a bunch of fucking trees losing their leaves not exactly appealing to him.

"I tell you what, you go on your own, and I will go to the pool hall in town with Bakura, and you and Ryou can gawk at the dead trees all you want. Hell, I won't even try to kill all of the animals I pass. I'll just knock off a few. C'mon, whatcha say? Give your poor old dark a break?"

This was all said with huge puppy dog eyes shining at him, and a winning smile. And, this tactic would have worked on Malik, like it always did. However, Malik had been looking forward to having one normal outing with his dark, and not the psychopathic, destructive, and usually homicidal escapades that he and his fellow Ryou were drug out on at least twice a week, which usually ended with a police chase, stand-off, spot on the 5 o'clock news, and the pharaoh threatening to banish them all to the shadows if the poor lights couldn't put a tighter leash on their insane darks. So, this time, he stood his ground, and decided to use the arsenal he had stockpiled away to get his way in the matter. The question was, would it work?

*sniff*

Marik froze in the act of downing the rest of his coffee.

*sniff, sniff*

"Hikari-pretty?"

*sniff, SOB, sniff*

Marik's eyes got huge, and his mind started to panic.

"Baby, what's the matter, huh?"

And Malik proceeded to lay it on thick, complete with rivers of tears streaming down his face and heart-wrenching sobs.

"Y-you don't w-want to spend*sniff* any time with m-me*hic* anymore…"

"WHAT!"

"All you w-w-want to d-do is screw around *hic* with 'K-k-kura…"

"No I don't, precious. I just don't want to go look at all the dumbass tress and the dumbass leaves. I want to spend with you, just not like that."

"L-liar," *hic, sob*

"It's the truth!"

Having him hooked, Malik decided to now reel him in and secure his "catch".

"NO! YOU ARE A LIAR! YOU PROMISED THIS DAY TO ME, AND NOW YOU DON'T WANT TO GO WITH ME ANYMORE! *gasp* YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, DO YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!"

And Malik let the dam break, tears and sobs punctuated with hiccups and sniffles, and of course loud, braying bawling, that tore Marik down to the core.

Now, Marik could be a heartless dick, but he loved his-pretty, and always wanted him to be happy. If he was in good spirits, then Marik was in good spirits. Seeing as they never used their mind-link to each other, each keeping his thoughts to himself, they relied on outward displays of emotion from each other to determine their other halves mind frame and mood. Marik had only seen his lover cry twice before now: the first time in joy when he had returned to him from the shadows with his own body (thanks to the pharaoh's kindness and caring for Malik and Ryou's happiness), and the second time in grief when Malik's cat had been ran over several months before. He hadn't been able to stand seeing his precious light in so much pain, and had found out from the neighbors who witnessed the incident who it was that had been so careless.

After Marik ran the poor woman over at least a dozen times in her own car, she was banished to the shadow realm. Not even her pleas for her life for the sake of her children had moved him. Malik had cheered up somewhat when Marik had informed him that he had "spoken" to the woman who killed his little kitty, and had received an apology from the cat-slaughtering bitch. He had ended up pinned to the floor beneath his light, who had used his dick as a pogo stick for several hours as a thank you, bringing them both to paradise and back several times.

But, he couldn't exactly banish himself to the shadows for hurting his light, now could he? Besides, all it was was a little walk in the park and a bunch of stinking leaves, anyway. Would it really hurt him to do this? Plus, he could rid the world of a few very annoying birds and squirrels in the process. Oh, yes, he could do this, easy.

So, standing up from his chair and flying over to the side of the table where Malik sat sobbing and wailing, Marik scooped his light up and took him over to the kitchen counter, where he sat him down gently and began to wipe away the tears with a paper towel.

"Please stop crying love. I'm sorry, OK? I'll take you to see your damned leaves, and I'll stay with you. Just please, please, for the love of Ra, stop crying, OK?"

'HAHA, SUCKA!' Malik's victorious laughter rang out clear in his head.

"You m-mean i-it?"

"Yes, hiker-pretty. I would do anything for you, I love you, you know that."

Malik stopped crying and smiled up at his dark, happy for him agreeing to continue their plans for the day and for playing the stupid ass like a fiddle.

"Well, I might as well get our dishes cleaned up, then. We have a busy day ahead of us." With that said, Malik jumped down off of the counter and started cleaning up the remains of breakfast.

"Are we taking anything with us, precious?"

Malik thought for a moment.

"Hmm, we may want to bring a blanket with us to sit on in the grass if we stop to rest. Oooh, they'll have some food vendors still out in the park, too. We can buy some lunch from one of them and have a little picnic under the trees. Yeah, that would be great!"

Marik groaned in his head. This day was not coming out at all like he wanted it to. Sighing, he went to get an old blanket and get dressed for the big day at the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Without further ado, chapter 2! (Hey, that rhymes )

Last Chapter- Marik and Malik have breakfast, with Malik convincing Marik to take him to the park to see the trees as they change color for the fall season, after a little bit of convincing from Malik . As they get their stuff together for the outing, let's look into how Bakura and Ryou's day gets started…

Pairings:

Marik/Malik (have patience, they'll get to it soon….)

Bakura/Ryou (they're gonna get to it VERY soon…)

WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS LIES AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?

Same Saturday Morning….same time…

Ryou was a morning person, always. As soon as his eyes would pop open, he was flying out of the bed, into his clothes, and into his daily routine. Breakfast, cleaning, laundry, lunch, shopping, yard work, weekend homework, supper, and finally relaxing with a movie at the end of the day; it was always a busy day for him. He went out on the town on Friday, usually, but last night he had declined the offer of a dinner date from his other half, in lieu of coming home to get the house in order. He had reminded his aggravated dark that they had a date at the local park the next day, and therefore needed to get affairs in order at home so he could enjoy the day without having to cram everything into the hours not spent strolling around in the beautifully colored leaves.

Bakura had been pissed, to say the least.

He didn't understand why his bubbly Hikari had to always occupy his time with the mundane chores he set himself to. Sure, he understood homework, couldn't have him failing his classes, now could he? And he understood the shopping part, too. You had to have shit at home to cook, and soap to wash your ass with. What he didn't understand was why the hell did he always have to keep the house so fucking spotless, the yard perfectly immaculate, all the clothes neatly ironed, folded, and hung up in their respective spots, and insist on making all three meals of the day at home. Couldn't Ryou just order something out to cut back on all the time he spent in that damn kitchen? Hire a gardener or one of the little bastards in the neighborhood to keep the yard situated. Weren't there laundry mats that would do your laundry for you? He had asked his beloved one these questions before, thousands of times. Each time he did, he would always get the same response.

"Why don't you help me get it all done then if you want me to have more free time to spend with you?"

Oh, HELL NO! He did not do domestic work. Fuck that shit. Nope, sorry. He would rather spend his time doing what the hell he wanted to do. He had to have time to go loot some sorry asshole's house or business, and change his acquisitions over into cold hard green so he could keep his booze supply stocked up. There was always room to improve on his vast arsenal of bladed weaponry, which he took pride in keeping in top shape. Plus, he and Marik always had some kind of outing planned at a local bar or pool hall, couldn't blow off his best friend, now could he? That was just bad manners. Not to mention, on top of all of that, he had to go kick the Pharaoh's ass at least once a week, just to remind the scrawny little shit that he was still around.

Yup, his days were always full.

But he did make time for his light, though. By the gods, he couldn't neglect him, now could he? Oh no no no, not his sweet little light, with his long silvery white hair that felt oh-so-good to the touch and smelled so heavenly. Not his silken skinned lover, who he had to touch at least 50 times a day in a mix of naughty and even naughtier ways that had that beautiful ivory colored face blushing to the point that it would probably glow in the dark. By touching, he meant with hands, mouth, teeth, and any other parts of his anatomy available at the moment. Ahh, if only there was some way to bottle the pleasure he gained from thoroughly molesting his other half on a daily basis. He would be a millionaire. That was, if he was willing to share, which he wasn't, thank you very fucking much. But, mentioning parts of his anatomy…

Bakura slowly stirred under the covers, a certain part of said anatomy awake and at attention, as it was every damn time he woke up. Groaning, he pulled his still-asleep lover closer to him, snuggling into the warmth and delicious smelling creature he had the privilege of claiming as his. As he settled down to drift back into his dreams of lovingly mauling said creature, he was made aware of his current state by the one next to him, who had snuggled back against him and pressed their shapely and delectably curved bottom against his one-eyed soldier, who sent a message straight to its commander-in-chief, letting him know that a situation had arisen, and there was a solution VERY CLOSE at hand. Groaning again, Bakura's cognitive wheels began rotating, sleep slowly slipping away from him. Forcing one groggy eye open, he started to process the information being sent to him via his ready comrade below.

'Heh heh, time to get things rolling', Bakura thought to himself, the predicament at hand finally clicking in his now unfogged mind.

Giving a slow and bone-cracking stretch, he thought out and decided on his battle plan. With a soft growl and a slow, sensual motion, he ran the hand that had been up until then resting on his sleeping light's chest southward, mapping out with his palm the stretch of shapely, yet still soft muscles that made up the stomach. Traveling slowly and with a gentle caressing motion, his hand crossed over the lower part of Ryou's abdominal region, sliding diagonally across a well-formed waist and slightly flaring hip, downward still until his hand reached that delightfully firm ass. With a sigh, he grabbed the cheek he had come across, kneading the flesh gently with his finger tips.

"Hikari-love, time to wake up."

His light let out a soft sigh and snuggled down and back further into the blanket and the hand that squeezed his bottom oh so lovingly.

"C'mon love, time to rise and shine." Ryou groaned.

"Mmm, just five more minutes, 'k?"

The dark one chuckled.

"Sorry, but you have a certain someone trying to get your attention, and he is just aching to be re-acquainted with your….heh heh….assets."

"Whaaa…?"

Eyes blinking open slowly, Ryou quickly became aware of this certain "someone", who apparently had decided to take up residence pressing against the crease that ran between his two cheeks below, one of which was still being rubbed and massaged by a large, slightly calloused hand. He grinned, knowing what attention "he" was asking for. He rolled over, dislodging the hand groping his ass and the visitor pressing up against the seam of said ass, and was greeted by dark, lust-filled eyes, a mop of sleep-tousled hair the same shade and length as his, and a leering grin that would knock out any other with its power and seductive charm. He gave a gentle smile in return, stretching and yawning quietly before greeting his dark.

"Good morning, 'Kura."

Bakura's grin became even more sinful.

"Well, I see someone has finally decided to answer his summons."

Ryou laughed lightly, rolling his eyes upward.

"Bite me, Bakura."

"With pleasure, my little light."

The dark one dove for the hikari's neck, gently nipping and licking down one side, across his collarbone, and back up the other side, teasing his lover's skin with the skill that one gains after many such encounters. Reaching the place where neck and jaw meet, he gave him a slightly more aggressive nip, which earned him a squeak in response. His tongue quickly followed, soothing the bit of assaulted skin and easing away the slight burn left behind.

"Mmm, 'Kura….."

Encouraged by the sounds coming from his light, Bakura made his way higher up still and over, kissing and suckling along the path he was taking until he finally made it to his first goal of the morning, the soft, sensual, luscious lips of his lover. He claimed those lips, moving his mouth against Ryou's gently at first, slowly making the kiss more deep and passionate. He licked the lower lip he held captive; asking for entrance into that hot, wet, sweet tasting mouth hidden behind those lips, and was granted entrance with a soft, mewling sigh from the other. He slowly tasted the moist recesses he was exploring, rolling and teasing the tongue of his light, coaxing him into battle. His request was granted, as Ryou gently delved into his dark's mouth, mapping out the interior with a growing intensity, battling his tongue with his own. After several minutes of this wonderful meeting of lips and tongue, they parted from each other, breathless and fully aroused.

"God, you're a great kisser, 'Kura." Bakura grinned.

"You're not too bad yourself, love."

Bakura was starting to feel the strain of his unsatisfied lust, so he decided to start heading towards his second goal of the morning.

He gave Ryou another earth-shattering kiss, then retraced the steps made with his lips earlier back down his jaw, down the side of his neck, still suckling and kissing gently as he once again found his collarbone. He bit down, leaving a mark that announced to the world that this was HIS territory, grinning at the reddened flesh and the impressions of his teeth left there. Not wanting to waste time gloating, he made his way lower, licking down the expanse of the younger man's chest, receiving a steady assault of moans, whimpers, and mewling sounds upon his ears. He veered left, finding a nub already semi-hard and begging for his attentions. He gave it, licking the appendage first, the softly sucking the tasty treat into his mouth to roll his tongue around.

"Oh, God, yes Bakura…"

Ryou was lost in the sensations of being thoroughly tasted by his dark, receiving several nips to the currently occupied area. Making himself think for a second, he decided to give a little attention of his own, reaching out to gently grasp his dark's cock, finding it hard as steel, and very thick with need. With a murmur of appreciation for the other one's advances on his person, he began to stroke the velvety length caught in his hand slowly, tearing a gasp and a moan from his other half.

"Yeah, baby, just like that. Holy FUCK, Ryou!"

Ryou grinned, knowing he was tempting the devil himself with his advances on the other.

Bakura finally abandoned the now fully erect peak, and dove hungrily towards the other, latching on furiously and sucking with abandon while he moaned and panted from the attentions being given to his "soldier."

Bakura's sudden attack on his other nipple had him gasping for breath, and he decided to increase the pace he was using while stroking his lover's cock. Speeding up his movements, he could feel the slickness being spread by his movements that came from the head of the weeping weapon, making his motions upon the appendage nearly unbearable for the one receiving them.

"Shit!"

Ryou's grin grew, and he sped up his pace some more, knowing he was driving his dark crazy with his ministrations.

Bakura felt his animalistic side starting to take over, his need growing with every motion of that little hand over his already engorged dick. Starting to get impatient, he pulled that teasing hand away, growling loudly in lust. Deciding that his light should be taught a quick lesson, he left the other nub he had been molesting, leaving it just as erect and swollen as its twin. He made quick work of the expanse of skin that was his light's stomach and abdomen, licking and nipping his way down to the top of the nest of curls that surrounded his lover's shaft. With a wicked grin on his face, he made sure that his Hikari's eyes were on him, and without warning engulfed the sizable pole presented to him whole with his mouth, sucking hard and establishing a slow, steady pace as he began to bob his head up and down on him, having claimed his third goal.

Ryou's moans had filled the air as his dark had travelled downward towards his next destination, anticipation creating butterflies in his stomach. That mop of messy, but sinfully sexy looking hair had blocked his view of what Bakura was doing on his trip south, but he sure had felt it. When his dark had reached the finish line, he had looked up at him with a look on his face that had to have been borrowed from Satan himself. That look had made him very excited and very frightened at the same time. Both thoughts, however, were banished from his mind when Bakura had suddenly, and without warning, engulfed him in the hot wetness of his mouth, putting suction on his member that not even an industrial vacuum cleaner could rival. As his dark lover started to move up and down on his stiff and swollen flesh, he snapped his head back, back arching as he screamed out his pleasure.

"BAKURAAAAA!"

The evil being between his legs grinned around his generous mouthful, and increased his motions, his tongue licking and swirling around his cock as his head bobbing grew more frantic and intense, pinning down the younger's hips that were starting to buck upwards.

"Ahh…..nnggh….ohgodohgodohgod…please…."

The sounds escaping from the Hikari's mouth almost sent Bakura over the edge. Wanting to go over said edge buried deep within his light, he brought Ryou to his climax quickly, swallowing his member and working his throat hard against the turgid length.

"Yes…yes….yes…..yes….YESSSSSS!"

And with a shriek of unbridled pleasure, Ryou gave up his load, shooting off spurts of his love juice down his dark's throat, who swallowed the offering greedily, lapping up the remains that ran down the quickly diminishing staff, finally releasing his prisoner with a heated kiss to the tip of the now overly sensitized flesh.

"Ah, Ryou, love, you always taste so sweet."

Ryou moaned at the low, sultry voice purring it's pleasure at him, already anticipating the finale of their morning interlude together, wanting to feel his dark buried deep to the hilt inside of him, fucking him senseless. He whimpered at his dark, pleading with his eyes.

"Bakura, please…."

"Please WHAT, little one?

Another whimper was let loose.

"Please….take me now!"

Bakura chuckled low in his chest, his already raging hard member becoming even more engorged by the light's pleas. He rolled Ryou onto his back, rising to his knees next to his lover. He reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabbed the tube of cherry scented lubricant he kept at hand for such occasions. Popping the lid, he squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to coat them thoroughly for the task that lay ahead

"Spread your legs, love."

Ryou quickly complied with the request, bending his knees and spreading his thighs wide, displaying himself in his full glory to his sexy dark.

Bakura growled, loving the site before him, knowing he was the only one who had ever ventured into this territory. Needing to keep things moving along quickly, he slid one digit down the path from his Hikari's sac to the entrance of what was the equivalent of heaven for the dark. He teased the rosy puckered flesh, making small circles with his seeking finger.

"N-noooo, please, don't t-tease m-meeeee, pleeeeeaaassseee…..," Ryou whimpered up at his lover.

"Shh, love, be patient," Bakura crooned in his dark, sexy voice.

After ensuring the opening to his personal paradise was fully slicked, he eased that wandering finger into Ryou, pushing in deep, until it was buried within the Hikari down to where digit met palm. He began to imitate upcoming actions with the finger, pulling out and easing back in slowly, stroking the heated velvet hidden within.

Ryou moaned softly, loving the sensation of being loved by his dark's finger, gasping then moaning as Bakura added a second finger into the mix.

Bakura began to scissor his fingers, working the opening, stretching him so he could slide into him with ease. He added another finger; now three were worrying the moaning and wanton light beneath him. Finally, he felt that his lover was sufficiently stretched to take his girth, and he shifted so he was between Ryou's trembling thighs, removing the invading fingers gently.

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes, yes!"

The dark laughed lightly, enjoying the sight of his little one laying before him, covered in a thin sheet of sweat, chest rising and falling quickly to draw in short breaths of air. Ryou gazed at him in expectation, flushed cheeks and lusty gaze mesmerizing Bakura, making him want to just pound him into oblivion. And, that was what he was going to do.

Ryou watched anxiously as Bakura picked up the lube again and proceeded to coat his bobbing cock thoroughly in the substance. Then, as the dark moved into position, pressing the head of his enormous member to his opening, Ryou licked his lips, tremors of excitement and need vibrating up and down his spine. He moved his legs up onto his lover's shoulders, and lifted his hips, making access to his most intimate area more ready.

"I love you, Ryou."

Having said that, Bakura slid slowly past the entrance, pushing himself deep into his beautiful and thoroughly sexy Hikari. He didn't stop until he was all the way in; the hilt of his shaft pressed against the other's opening. His fourth and final goal had been obtained. Victory.

Ryou cried out as Bakura slid into him, feeling the walls of his passage stretching to accommodate his lover's intruding cock. Bakura lay still for a few moments, allowing his light to adjust to his incredible length and girth before continuing.

"Are you ok, little one?"

Ryou smiled up at him.

"Yes, my love, I'm fine."

"Good."

And with reassurance from his other half, he started to move, in and out, slowly at first, aiming for that spot deep within Ryou that always set the light on fire, begging for more. Finding it quickly, he adjusted his angle, and began to thrust harder, putting more weight behind each movement, nailing that sweet bundle of nerves again and again.

Ryou cried out every time his dark struck his sweet spot, bucking his hips in time to the other's movements, desperate for more. As Bakura intensified his attack upon his person, his cries turned into wails, and then shrieks, as his older lover pounded into him violently.

"Ba…..ku…raaaa…..aaa….aaa…..AAAAAHHHHH!"

"FUCK YEAH, BABY! TAKE IT, LOVE! TAKE IT ALL!"

"Oh….God…..yes….yes….yes….."

Bakura was now fucking Ryou with a beastly intent, waves of pure pleasure rolling through his being, loving every single moment of it. All too soon, the familiar feeling of burning began to build, quicker and quicker.

"Ryou…..baby…I'm gonna…"

Ryou was close himself, his member already raging again, the tip weeping pre-cum, as though it was crying for release. He reached down and grabbed his engorged shaft, pumping his length hard, keeping time with the thrusts of both of their hips.

"'Kura, please…"

The dark let loose, throwing everything that he had at his light with every thrust, that burning sensation almost too much to bear.

"Baby, I'm g-gonna….."

"OH…YES…GOD, BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a scream that shook the gates of Hell themselves, Ryou came hard, lights flashing in front of his vision, his cock shooting, splashing his and Bakura's chests and stomachs with its thick, pearly essence. With a few more vicious thrusts deep into his light, Bakura followed him, howling incoherently as his seed was wrenched from his body, the tightened walls of his lover's passage seeming to milk it from him, and pull it deep inside. They rode the waves of their orgasm together, both sweating and shaking profusely with the intensity of their passion. Several minutes passed before Bakura could remove himself from his light's inner depths. Sliding out gently, he collapsed next to Ryou, breathing almost back to normal. Ryou, who was fighting to get his breaths into an even pattern sighed, a feeling of fulfillment flowing through him. He turned onto his side, taking in his dark's profile, a smile plastered on his face.

"I swear to God, I think it gets better every time we make love to each other." Bakura turned to him and grinned.

"I have to agree, little one. Your channel seems to get tighter and tighter every time I partake of it." Ryou blushed.

"I love you, my beloved dark."

"I love you too, my lovely Hikari."

They lay there a few more minutes, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, enjoying each other's silent company, content to listen to each other breathe.

Suddenly, something poked at his mind, something that kind of bugged him. It was almost like he was forgetting something….wasn't there something happening today?

"'Kura?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

Bakura turned over to look at the clock on his nightstand.

"It's 8:47 a.m., why?"

Ryou thought hard for a moment.

And then it hit him.

"SHIT!"

Bakura jumped, nearly falling off of the bed.

"WHAT!"

"THE PARK!"

"Huh?"

Ryou jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, panicking.

"The park, remember? We're supposed to meet Marik and Malik there in less than 15 minutes!"

Ryou turned on the shower and ran back out while saying this, grabbing clothes from his drawers and closet.

Bakura groaned.

'Oh goody, a perfectly good start to the day getting fucked up by those two, urgh, bastards!'

"'KURA!"

"WHAT!"

"HURRY UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE, LAZYASS!"

Bakura groaned again.

'Those bastards will pay for this, oh yes…'

A.N.: Well, U like? Let me know how I did. It was my first Lemon, and constructive criticism is very welcome. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.- I had to take a few days to research what park I was gonna have the pairs meet up at, and I found the perfect location. Also, I had to find their cars and their music for their radios. I want to write a fic that you can practically see in your mind, like I do. So, here's Chapter 3.

Last Chapter: 'Kura and Ryou had …uhm….happy-fun-time! Then, Ryou remembers their plans, and starts rushing his yami and hisself to get ready. Now, let's get them to the park!

Pairings:

Marik/Malik (they will have some fun this chapter…..yay!)

Bakura/Ryou (already had some, they will have more later…)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the following: YU-GI-OH! (its probably a good thing I don't, knowing my mind….), Chevrolet, Pontiac, or the following songs. They are owned by the companies listed along with the copyrights. U HEAR ME? I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'! NOTHIN' BUT DA STORY!

"Planet Earth"- Duran Duran, 1980, EMI Music (Nice song, but there's better)

"Breaking the Law"- Judas Priest, 1980, Sony BMG Music (awesome, and fits where I put it)

If I did own any of this, I would be one rich mutha.

"blah"-speech

'blah'-thinking

/blah/-mind link from yami to hikari

/blah/-mind link from hikari to yami

*blah*-current activity taking place

WARNING: Limey goodness in this chapter, beware the citrusness. AND ONCE AGAIN, if you don't want to read guy-on-guy action, why are you reading this, really?

*On the way to the park….with Marik and Malik…*

"DOESN'T THE DAMN DIRECTIONS SAY SOMETHING ABOUT A CHESTER STREET!"

Marik groaned, studying the sheet of paper he held in his hand. Why in the hell didn't Malik get one of those navigational thingies, what were they called? Oh yeah, Tomtoms! Shit! Finding the line about the street in question, he looked up from his studying, only to see a street sign with "Chester St." printed on it fly by his vision as his Hikari flew through the residential area on the west side of Domino.

"Uh, Hikari-pretty…."

"WHAT?"

"You just passed the street."

"SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME, RIGHT?"

Marik sunk lower into his seat on the passenger side.

"RIGHT!"

"The street is back that way."

"OH, FUCKIN' A, MAN, DAMN!"

Malik immediately swung the car around in a tight u-turn, loosing very little momentum as he flew back down the street the way he had came, the rear end of the car fish-tailing in his haste.

'Oh, gods above, if you can hear me, PLEASE HELP ME!,' Marik prayed, hoping someone out there would hear his pleas for mercy.

Now, Marik didn't normally pray. He felt no need to, plus in his opinion it was pretty damn stupid to have faith in something that you couldn't see or hear. He required proof of existence before instilling belief in it. Everyone who did worship some form of god or deity were FOOLS! Haha, dumb bastards!

This wasn't a "normal" situation. And he was properly scared.

Malik Ishtar has a problem.

A problem that had decided to team up with another one, which needed to be discussed. Now, usually he was a bubbly, happy, if not a little hyper, young man. He loved to joke around, pull pranks on people (no one was safe!), rough house with anyone who was game for it (usually Marik, sometimes Yugi or Joey, rarely Ryou, no one else could stand the exuberant Egyptian), and always seemed to know just what to say when someone needed to be cheered up. He was always the first to jump up and help someone, sometimes having a hissy fit if someone beat him to the punch. Rarely did the crazy side of him show, very rarely. He always held it in check. Yes, Malik was a bouncy one. Compared to his psychotic/paranoid/delusional/homicidal/devil-may-care Yami, he was the perfect example of being the other half of the other's soul. However, that raised a certain point, something people seemed to let slip their minds a little too easily when it came to the make-up of the Yami/Hikari relationship. For example, Marik and Malik were two halves of a whole, where one showed dominantly dark traits, while the other showed light traits accordingly. DOMINANTLY being the key word here. That meant MOST of the time. And in the rest of the time that isn't accounted for, well, things happened to the two halves, making one seem more like the other, maybe too much like the other. No, scratch that. It was more along the lines of being EXACTLY like the other, plus some.

God help those who are caught in the cross hairs of a Hikari who has had a swing in their personality, doing a emotional 180 in a heartbeat, oh yes.

God help them all.

Now, the reader must understand that this only happens in extremely stressful situations, in the face of danger, or faced with a task that is frustratingly difficult for the Hikari as an individual to complete. Unfortunately for Marik, possibly the most crazy ass person in existence at the moment, all three of these situations had cropped up at once. They were gonna be late for the meet up time at their destination for the day, which had his sweet light in a complete panicked state, not wanting to make his fellow Hikari, Ryou, and Ryou's very impatient, very moody, EXTREMELY DEADLY, and all-round asshole of a Yami wait for them to get there ( these are the first and second situations mentioned above, stressful and dangerous for obvious reasons, obviously).

Now, the third was a personal problem for the light one. Malik's reading skills were O.K. at best when presented with his native language. Japanese was still a really rough ride for him. What made things really bad was the fact that the area they were in happened to have every single street sign written in English. Yup, English. Fucking English. A language that the Native Egyptian-turned-Japanese citizen couldn't speak, write, or barely read. This made navigating the neighborhood he was currently speeding through at 30 miles over the limit a little difficult to accomplish.

Of course, MARIK could read it a little, having had more time to sit down in front of the boob-tube and study the American and British programs that played every day at specific times. He had wanted to learn all the cuss words possible in all the languages possible, thus having made it a habit of trying to pick up a little of the language. He could match the letters he had memorized up to the printed word to make a connection, at least. That was why he was in charge of the directions currently. But, no one ever said Marik was a quick thinker, or that he was in any way smart. Anyone can learn by repetition.

In other words, Malik's only source for translating the characters on the street signs was very slow in getting the task done, resulting in driving in circles (thus the third situation mentioned earlier having poked it's head up).

This was not good, oh no, not good at all.

The stress of being late, being English-illiterate, and the threat of being tortured, beaten, and quite possibly murdered by the white-haired former thief known as Bakura had taken its toll on the poor Hikari quickly. Why hadn't they gassed up the car the night before? Why couldn't his dumbass shit-for-brains dark keep track of his shoes and Rod? Why did he even decide to do this?

But, he was determined to make it there on time by the agreed-upon time, and by the gods, he was gonna do it!

The problem that has yet to be named had reared up and made itself known at the gas station, where Malik had determined that they were gonna be at least 20 minutes late, if not longer. It would take 30-40 minutes to get to the park from their current location, and it was already 8:41 a.m. by his watch. Realizing this fact, and all the other problems mentioned in earlier paragraphs above had made the Hikari's mind do that 180 that is dreaded by all that have witnessed it before. So, throwing a random mix of dollar bills at the cashier in the store as he had drug his poor dark out, screeching at the top of his lungs a mix of ear-splitting curses and threats, Malik had leapt into his seat via the passenger side door, dragging Marik in behind him. Cranking the car, and throwing the poor machine into gear viciously, he had burned rubber out of the parking lot and half way down the block to the first stop sign, roaring at the passing cars and the one in front of him, and I quote, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, YOU COCK SUCKING CUNTS!" 10 minutes later, and they had barely made any progress.

"MARIK! WHICH WAY AM I FUCKING GOING, WHICH WAY!"

"HERE, TURN HERE, DAMMIT!" Marik was really getting scared now, starting to yell himself.

"WHAT'S NEXT? WHAT'S NEXT! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

At this moment, a car pulled out in front of them, being driven by the world's oldest driver ever to have existed. Malik layed on the horn, and snatched the car around the other, leaning over his passenger to flip the shriveled old bastard the bird.

"SIT AND SPIN, BITCH!"

Marik would have laughed at the expression on the old crotches face, but he was currently focusing on keeping his ass planted on his side of the car and trying to play navigator at the same time. Suddenly, a stop sign appeared. Oh, gods, no.

"FUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

They barreled through the intersection as Malik screamed, narrowly missing being hit by a Propane truck. The man driving the truck slammed on the brakes to keep from smashing into the purple metal blur that flew in front of him, resulting in getting slammed in the rear by a recreational activity bus full of Nuns following too close behind it. The valves on the back of the truck were knocked off, and Propane began to spray in the air. Moments later, a fire roared to life under the now smashed hood of the bus. Almost immediately following the fire, as the screams of the Nuns and the truck driver rang out in the morning air, an explosion of mass proportions blew the bus, the truck, and the surrounding houses into smithereens. The houses that were not immediately impacted by the blast were ablaze minutes later as burning shrapnel and wood rained down on their roofs.

The car flying like a bat out of hell never even flashed it's brake lights, the driver not even acknowledging the sonic boom behind him.

The passenger, however, had noticed, and watched over the backseat, mouth agape, as a rain of gas-fueled flames began to quickly engulf the intersection they had just raced through, tires barely touching the asphault.

"GODSDAMMIT, MARIK! PAY ATTENTION TO THE FUCKING DIRECTIONS, YOU BASTARD!"

Cringing in his seat, Marik turned around and went back to trying to decipher street signs, the car reaching even higher speeds as it roared down the street.

"O.K., uh, the next street is, uhm, P-A-R-K-V-…"

"WHO FUCKING CARES WHAT THE NAME OF THE MOTHERFUCKIN' STREET IS!"

"But, Hikari-pretty, I have to….."

"WHICH ONE IS IT, YOU DICK?"

"Malik, please…"

"!"

Whimpering, Marik complied with his light's wishes, and they continued to make their way towards their destination.

What was said light's problem, you ask?

Well, can anyone say "Road Rage"?

*On the way to the park…..with Bakura and Ryou….*

"I'm starving, dammit. Pull over at that shit hole up there so I can grab a bite."

"Can't you wait until we get to the park, 'Kura?"

"HELL NO, I CAN'T WAIT! Stop there, now!"

This was said as the Diablo Red muscle car growled past the "shit hole" that Bakura had indicated.

Bakura turned and glared at his light, who was currently focusing on navigating the traffic on the 6-way street, trying to get through downtown Domino without mishap.

"Answer me something, love."

Ryou winced, knowing by the sound of his voice that his dark wasn't very happy at the moment.

"Yes, 'Kura."

"What fucking part of "Stop there now" didn't you fucking understand?"

The Hikari sighed.

"Please don't get into a funk this morning. We're already late for the park, and the last thing I need is you getting all moody on me."

Oh, HELL NO! He did NOT just say that to him, Bakura, former ruler of Hell, former thief king, self-appointed asskicker of that scrawny little shit pharaoh, and current overlord of his and his light's home, car, relationship, and anything else involving himself, his Hikari, and everything inbetween.

"Moody?"

'Uh-oh', thought Ryou.

"Me, moody?"

'ShitshitshitSHIT!,' squeaked the little voice screaming in Ryou's head.

"No, oh, no, my lovely one, I'm not moody at all. In fact, I'm feeling fan-fucking-tastic right now. Cloud nine, duckies and bunnies, all that good shit, ya know?" Bakura's voice was a parody of cheerfulness, even taking on a slight british accent, obviously mimicking his light.

Ryou gulped noisily, eyes big as dinner plates, hands shaking on the wheel that he was currently steering, coming up on even more traffic. Explosion in 3…..2…..1….

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, DON'T GET ALL MOODY? YOU HAVE ME OUT BEFORE NOON, ON A SATURDAY, ON THE WAY TO BUM-FUCK EGYPT TO GO LOOK AT SOME GODSDAMMED TREES, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BITCH AT ME FOR BEING "MOODY?"

"'Kura, please…"

"I'M HUNGRY! I WANT FOOD, AND I WANT IT NOW, RIGHT NOW!"

As the famished dark continued his temper tantrum, something that he had said (or roared,whichever you prefer) caught Ryou's attention. Trying, and barely succeeding to keep a straight face, he attempted to get his lover's attention.

"Kura."

"IT ISN'T FAIR! WHY CAN'T I GO TO THE POOLHALL AND HUSTLE SOME GREEN FROM SOMEONE!"

"Bakura."

"CAN'T THIS WAIT UNTIL AFTER I STOMP THE PHARAOH'S ASS STRAIGHT DOWN TO HELL?"

"Hey."

"AND FURTHERMORE, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I ALSO-"

"BAKURA!"

The one named stopped and glared daggers at his light, who was unfazed at the moment, fighting to keep control of his facial features.

"WHAT THE FUCK U WANT, BITCH?"

Ryou, still unfazed by the insult, asked his question, barely keeping it together.

"Bum-Fuck Egypt?"

"Huh?"

The puzzled look he caught on his Yami's face combined with the weird phrase was too much for the poor Hikari, and he began to giggle, the mask he had forced on his face crumbling.

Bakura was confused. Bum-Fuck what?

"What in the hell did you say?" He quiered.

Ryou giggled harder, soft snorts beginning to add themselves in.

"WHAT?"

The snorts grew in sound and intensity, the giggling beginning to evolve into laughter.

"RYOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU, what did you say?" The dark one whined, curious about his light's obviously humored state.

The whining, and hearing that same voice roar the phrase in his head again did him in. Ryou began to howl with laughter, tears squeezing from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, oh, ohDEAR GOD, where did THAT come from?"

Bakura was starting to get "moody" again.

"WHAT? Where did what come from?"

Ryou tried to ask again, gasping for the breath to speak, but it was so funny to him, he couldn't help himself, and laughed all the harder at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY, ASSHOLE?" The look on Bakura's face was a mix of amusement and annoyance. What had he said that was so damn funny to his little one?

About that time, the radio announcer cut in on the music that had been playing, an 80's song by Duran Duran (Ryou's favorite band of that genre) called "Planet Earth", with breaking news.

"This is your friendly neighborhood DJ, with a report of a tragic accident that has just come in."

"Shh, wonder what's happened?" Ryou murmured to Bakura.

"About 15 minutes ago, around 8:57 a.m., a propane truck exploded after being hit from behind by a  
Recreational Activity bus. Eyewitnesses claim the truck had to slam on it's brakes to avoid a collision after a speeding car ran the stop sign at the intersection of Mossy Lane and Johnson Street in the Western residential area of Domino City. The explosion killed the driver of the truck, the occupants of the bus and it's driver, all nuns heading to a mass choir competition in Southern Domino. 9 others have also been declared dead at the scene, after the explosion destroyed several houses, their occupants still inside, sleeping. At least 14 others are reported as having serious injuries, some even life threatening. The houses around the destroyed ones are currently ablaze, and we have been told by one paramedic on the scene that the body count is expected to rise, as firefighters and volunteers battle the flames now tearing through the area. Police questioned the witnesses, and have asked that citizens be on the look out for a 1970 Pontiac GTO "Judge", purple in color, with a black ragtop, front license plate reading "DA PSYCHO". Police have advised not to try and apprehend the suspects or the vehicle, for they are considered to be armed and dangerous, and possibly under the influence. If you spot this vehicle or it's occupants, please call the Domino City Police Department immediately."

After the DJ signed off, another song began to play, the opening riffs of "Breaking the Law" by Judas Priest breaking the silence in the car. Said car's occupants stared at each other in stunned silence.

"No…you don't… think it's….do you?" Ryou asked, worry etched across his face for their friends.

Bakura blinked, then started laughing.

*Back to Marik and Malik….*

After finally making it to the highway, their direction due north towards their destination, Marik was finally able to relax, a little. There was more room out on this road, it being four lanes in either direction. Malik could fly up the interstate (I know, Japan doesn't have states, but for lack of a better term…) at top speed, dodge oncoming traffic, and keep the car and themselves in one piece. Making great progress, even though it was Saturday, a usually busy time for the road (they must have hit a lull in roadway clutter), his light was still in the throes of his self-induced fit of road rage. The dark was starting to wonder if it was worth it, all the craziness of the morning. Wouldn't this just ruin the day for them? Making the trip to the park all stressed out would just dampen the fun his precious one had been looking forward to.

As they continued onward, the city below the road flying by his window, Kaiba Corp. loomed off to the left, the huge glass structure obviously the largest structure in the city. The dark sniggered to himself, thoughts drifting over to the pompous, overbearing bastard of a CEO that always seemed to have a stick up his ass 7/24.

'Wonder if he's compensating for something?'

That made him snort, his amusement at this own musings not lost on his light. Said light looked over at his psychotic Yami, and arched a brow in question as he swerved around a slow moving minivan, never missing a beat , even when he turned around long enough to scream out the window, "TOO SLOW, BI-ATCH!", and turned back to him, once again an unspoken question shining on his face.

"Nothing, my pretty, nothing…"

Malik shrugged and let his attention once again be consumed by driving as he continued to switch lanes erratically, speedometer sitting currently at 110, looking to all the world like a racecar driver on his last lap trying to reach the finish line first.

Thoughts floating back to the problem at hand, Marik put on his thinking cap, deciding something had to be done about this, and fast.

'C'mon, brain, there's got to be some damn way to get him to calm down, I mean, really!'

He sat there and stewed in his cognitive juices for several minutes. Then, as though someone flipped a switch, a metaphorical light bulb flashing on over his head, the perfect solution came to mind.

Marik grinned.

'Oh, hell yeah, that'll work just fine, just fine indeed, hee hee hee.'

The psychotic grin plastered on Marik's face went unnoticed by the Hikari as he continued on his way, an 18-wheeler eating his dust as he flew around the left side of it and ducked back in front of the truck.

Marik decided now was a better time than ever to get started on his idea, the road looking clearer than ever up ahead. He unbuckled his seat belt, and slid over close to his light, gears whirling in his head at the excitement of what he was about to do. Malik's eyes never left the road as he noticed the movement next to him.

"Marik, what are you doing?"

"Mmm….nothing, Hikari-pretty."

"Marik…"

The dark's grin grew even bigger, sharp teeth glinting in the morning light coming through the windshield. He leaned over and fastened his lips onto his light's neck, nuzzling and suckling gently at the nicely tanned skin before him. The action caused Malik to jump, his concentration having went back to the road.

"MARIIIIIIK!"

"Hmmm?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M DRIVING HERE!"

"Mmm-hmm," was the only response he got, as his dark's hand began to softly massage his inner right thigh, lips and tongue sampling the lovely curve and the sweet-tasting flesh of his neck. Marik's movements quickly had the Hikari moaning, his length responding to the attention his throat and thigh were receiving.

"Marik…..baby….."

"Shh, you just drive, little one.

"Wha-?"

"Just drive…."

As Malik tried to keep his mind on steering the car, Marik's hand strayed up higher to gently stroke the hardened bulge trapped under a layer of clothing, his velvety lips straying from his neck up to the sensitive skin under his ear. The dark attacked the area with teeth and tongue, murmuring his pleasure at his light's reactions into the agitated flesh. Malik moaned again, and then even louder, as his dark's motions became more insistent on the now fully erect shaft between his legs that now needed attention. But, how the hell was he supposed to give it the attention it so desperately needed? He was driving, for Ra's sake!

The answer came quicker than he expected. The sound of a zipper being pulled down was heard as Marik's hand, having gone unnoticed until that moment, went to work freeing the light's cock from it's confines in his jeans and boxers. The sensation of the zipper as it was undone vibrated against his member, making him whimper, his want growing. That hand then slid into the opening, seeking out the slit in the front of Malik's boxers. Finding the partition, the hand dove into it, finding its prize quickly. Chuckling into his Hikari's ear, he slid the shaft out, exposing it to his view and the cool air stirring around it that came from the half-open window. Malik was now emitting a steady string of whimpers, moans, and whispered curses, the hand on his cock stroking the turgid flesh in slow, steady motions.

"Oooo, someone's in a stiff mood, eh, Hikari-pretty?"

"Nuh….mmm…ahhh…"

"My my, what to do, what to do?"

The hand squeezed gently, continuing it's motions on the thick rod in it's grasp.

"Oh, gods, Marik, please…"

"Please what?"

"Please…..oh gods….please…"

Marik's gaze flickered from his Hikari's face to the dash, where the speedometer's needle had dropped down to a tame 80.

'Nope, not good enough.' He thought.

"Want me to take care of that for you, my light?"

Malik's response was another string of whimpers and pleads for release.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Without further hesitation, Marik drew back his hand and dove down, grabbing his light's shaft with his lips, sucking the weeping head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the thick circumference of it before swallowing the whole length of him down his throat. Malik's moans morphed into a strangled scream, nearly running off of the road at the sudden action.

"NNN-GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marik established a fast and steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as he worked the staff vigorously with lips and tongue, swallowing around him each time he made his downward descent. He wanted to make this quick, the end results hoped for desperately sought out.

Malik was in heaven.

"Oooo…yes…yes, baby…..yessss…"

Marik smiled around his mouthful, quickening his motions all around, causing his light to buck up into the hot wet cavern molesting him. Marik let him, knowing the end was approaching quickly for the Hikari.

"Ah…..gods…more….please…more…."

Feeling the tightening in his muscles, Malik rocked his hips harder, riding the waves of pleasure his Yami was lavishing him with. Marik sensed the urgency in his actions, doubling his efforts on the now reddened and agitated member, steeling himself for the finale.

"Yes….yes,ahhh….ahhhhhhhhh….YES! MARIK!"

Screeching the name of his lover, Malik came violently, the pleasure bombarding him in intense pulses felt all over his body as his cock gave up it's milky offerings in time with each thrum of ectasy assaulting him. Marik was prepared for the explosion, and greedily swallowed up his light's essence as it shot down his throat. When there was no more to give, the dark set back up, releasing the now wilted member and grinned at his now sated, and very mellow Hikari.

"So, feel better now, pretty-pretty?"

Malik grinned back at his Yami, loving the smug and pleased look of satisfaction that was displayed on his face. God, how he loved his crazy ass.

"Mmm, MUCH better, baby. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Although, you could have picked a better time and place for this, you know."

"Ehh, you needed it now, not later."

"Heh, I guess you're right. I was a little aggressive in my driving earlier, wasn't I?"

Marik made no comment. Their speed was now an easy going 60, and wasn't about to fuck up a good thing.

They conversed for a few minutes, mostly banter, as they completed the last legs of their journey. Malik noticed the exit sign to their destination up ahead.

"Hey, we're here!"

He exited the highway, and turned left of the ramp. They drove a couple of miles up the road, and reached the turn in to the park. Pulling down the long meandering drive, Malik giggled like a girl at the joy he felt, both from the sight of all the trees in their autumn dress, and from the love he felt for the one riding shotgun next to him. They reached the parking lot, which was only about half full, and picked out a space well away from the other vehicles in the area. Turning the car off, light looked at darkness and smiled, a very wicked look in his eye.

"And now to return the favor…"

*Back to Bakura and Ryou….*

"Eww…"

"Wha-?"

"God, don't talk with your mouthful. It's disgusting!"

Bakura made a face at him, and started to smack like a cow, making sure that his mouth opened every chance it had as he inhaled his breakfast.

Ryou rolled his eyes, but still laughed at his Yami's antics. After the radio announcement and the initial shock of the revelation of who it pertained to, Bakura had gone back to howling for food. Ryou had finally relented, if just to shut him up. Now they were almost to their destination, the exit ramp just a few miles up the highway.

"Hey, 'Kura?"

"Mmph-phhh?"

"You think they got there in one piece?"

Bakura swallowed, and let out a short bark of a laugh.

"If the dumb fuckers didn't get caught and arrested, I would think they either got lost, or they found some secluded area so they could screw."

"Oh, God, what if they made it to the park and are screwing there?"

The Yami shrugged his shoulders.

"And what if they are?"

Ryou looked horrified at the thought, his mouth a perfect O.

"What if there are little kids wandering around? Oh, those poor little babies!"

The dark groaned loudly, his light's concern for some little nosy fuckers roaming around the two mentioned sex addicts while they indulged themselves in some "outdoor recreation" annoying him.

"Think about it like this, my love. If there are any kids in the vicinity of those two rutting like hot bitches in heat, at least they'll get an education."

"Who the hell would want to pick up sex tips from those two?"

"Mmm, right, right."

As Ryou made his way down the exit ramp, flicking on his left turn signal, Bakura was suddenly inspired.

"What about us?"

The Hikari looked puzzled.

"What about us, 'Kura?"

The dark grinned evilly.

"What if we, you know, heh heh, indulged in some outdoor fun time?"

"WHAT?"

"C'mon, baby, you know you would love it."

"HELL NO!"

"C'mon, love."

"I SAID NO, YOU BASTARD!"

Ryou turned down the road to the park, his blush-ridden face directed straight ahead. Bakura didn't miss this.

"How about if we go fuck in the woods, where no one can see or hear us, then?"

Ryou groaned.

"Seriously? What is it with you and wanting to….uhm…make love in strange places?"

"Who said anything about lovemaking, light of mine? Lovemaking is for a bed in some shit hole room somewhere. I said 'fucking'. Godsdammit, Ryou, where's your sense of adventure?"

Another groan was given, followed by a sigh.

"I swear, one of these days…"

Bakura finished his sentence.

"…..you're gonna give in and have a little fun outside of that damn bubble you keep up around you."

Ryou turned and glared at his Yami.

Said Yami gave back a lecherous smirk, which made his light start giggling, blush intensifying.

"Oh, here's the entrance."

They drove slowly down the lane to the car lot, Ryou gasping with joy at the palate of colors that splashed across the trees, the sun shining down through the leaves intensifying the effect. Rounding the final corner, the Red Chevelle the two were driving cruised into the parking lot, the two occupants of the car easily spotting the bright purple GTO parked away from the rest of the cars in the lot. They picked the space on the right side of the vehicle, which was rocking on it's wheels at the moment. When the ignition was disengaged, the two white-haired individuals could hear the muffled moans and shouts of the other two.

"Oh, God, here we go again…" Ryou moaned, sagging down in his seat.

Bakura began laughing, loving the look of mortification on his lover's face.

The day was just beginning…..


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. - Welcome to Chapter 4! We might get to see some of the adventure that I mention in the summary to this story. I don't know just yet, wherever my mind leads me, I follow. You'll have to read it to find out. But, before that, let's get the disclaimer out of the way, shall we?

Here with me today is the epitome of evil, the former ruler of Hell (I can see it, can you?), the bane of a certain Pharaoh's existence, and this chapter's disclaimer guy. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Bakura!

*cheers and catcalls from people living in authoress' imagination*

Bakura: Oh dear gods, not you!

E.V.P.: Yes, MEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura: *starts looking for nearest exit* I've got to get away from this crazy bitch, NOW!

E.V.P.: Hey! You better remember who's in control of this story, asshole!

Bakura: What more can you do to me? To any of us? We're already OOC to the nth degree (it rhymes!)

E.V.P.: You really don't want to find out, trust me. *gives her " I'm plotting evil things to do to you" smile*. Now, do the disclaimer.

Bakura: *sigh/growl combo* whatever. Evilpyecat does not own Yugioh. She does not own any of the characters, or the anime, or the manga, or the damn card game, or anything else that comes in the package. She only owns this horror fest of a mind-fuck that she calls a story. Furthermore…..

E.V.P.: That's enough, Kura-chan. Now, go get ready for your part.

Bakura: *to the people reading this* HELP ME, PLEASE! PLEASE! AHHHHHHhhhhhhhh…..

E.V.P: Enjoy! *drags Bakura away*

Last Chapter: Everyone gets to the park. Yes, they're there now. Took long enough….Marik does stuff to Malik on the way to ease the road rage, and Malik continues where he left off when they get there. 'Kura and Ryou arrive, after getting food to shut the bitchy Yami up. What will they discover as they begin their outing? Well, we'll see….

Pairings:

Marik/Malik

Bakura/Ryou

"blah"- speaking

'blah' – thinking

/blah/-mind link from yami to hikari

/blah/-mind link from hikari to yami

*blah*-current activity taking place, or announcement of scene shift

*In the parking lot of the park….*

"Make them stop, 'Kura! Please?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, keep your damn panties on," was the chuckled reply.

Bakura opened his door, and stepped out of the passenger side of the car. Closing it slowly and carefully, he snuck around the side of the car silently, in the way only a well seasoned veteran of the thieving profession could. Reaching the door to the other vehicle where the two psychos were having at each other noisily, he took a deep breath and snatched it open in a flash. He then proceeded to scare the living shit out of the blonde ones, enjoying every moment of his fun.

"DOMINO POLICE DEPARTMENT! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!", Bakura roared into the car.

Both Marik and Malik froze, Malik's legs hooked up over his dark's shoulders, Marik ceasing the violent piston-like thrusts of his overly large member skewering his light up the ass. Light and dark both were as naked as the day they were born. They let out a synchronized scream that could have brought the dead back to life, throwing themselves away from each other quickly.

"!"

The white-haired one proceeded to fall out on the pavement next to the open door, still hanging on to the handle as he roared with pure mirth. The two inside the car looked over the seat at their assailant, instantly recognizing him. Immediately they began to roar themselves, in outrage.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BAKURA?"

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK, ASSHOLE?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHIN'?"

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, TOMB RAIDER!"

"SADISTIC BASTARD!"

"KEEP LAUGHING BITCH! IT'LL BE YOUR LAST, I PROMISE YOU THAT!"

They continued in this fashion, scrambling to get their discarded garments back on even as Bakura continued to laugh, tears falling from his eyes in rivers, death grip on the door handle. In the driver's seat of the other vehicle, Ryou hid his face in embarrassment and horror, the scene taking place next to him mortifying him. What made it even worse were the stares of the handful of people scattered around the area getting things out of their cars or strolling around. The light one wanted to just disappear, the earth opening up and swallowing him and the car up whole. Why couldn't they go anywhere without some kind of drama or prank unfolding. It was really starting to get annoying. Deciding that the situation would only get worse as the minutes ticked by, Ryou readied himself, and opened his door, climbing out of the driver's side and slamming the door behind him. Placing his hands on his hips, he gazed upon his STILL laughing Yami, and let loose on the sneaky bastard.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? COULDN'T YOU USE A LITTLE MORE TACT THAN THAT? JESUS CHRIST, BAKURA, LET THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, WHY DON'T YOU?"

Bakura looked up at his light, and sobered up slightly. Oooh, Ryou looked a little pissed off.

"Bu-but they *snicker* were just *snorted chuckle* asking for it! *snickers and snorts* I couldn't help myself, love, really!"

Ryou sighed, anger disappearing to only be replaced by disappointment and a touch of sadness. This day wasn't going to be anything special, he could already tell. It would end up just like any other, the memories joining a multitude of others that he wished he could banish from his mind. Was it really too much to ask to want one day that went smoothly, without any shenanigans from either Yami?

Bakura laughed some more, starting to wind down from his amusement. Using the door handle to help pull himself up off of the ground, he finished off his display of mirth once he had made it back to his feet, with a deep breath and a satisfied sigh. Inside Marik and Malik's car, the two busted in the act had finished dressing themselves and had fixed their appearance. They now looked like they usually did, although Malik's hair was still a little on the messy side, and his face sported the tinge of a blush. Marik looked like he always did, a self-satisfied look of smugness stretched across his face, hair sticking up in the air and in all directions as though he had took a ride on a fifty thousand volt electric fence. Ryou, figuring the coast was clear to peek inside, walked over and ducked his head into the car, offering words of apology to them.

"If I had known that was what he was going to do, I would have just blown the horn to get your attention."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Ryou-pretty, it's not your fault you're dark sides defective."

Marik grinned at him, eerie looking lavender eyes sparkling at the young light, hoping to dispel the gloom and doom that had cropped up in the tawny brown orbs gazing at him and his lover. It wasn't Ryou-pretty's fault, it really wasn't!

"Yeah, don't apologize for that bastard. He's the one that disturbed us."

Malik didn't miss the look on his fellow Hikari's face either, knowing exactly what it was that had put the expression there. Thoughts turning inward, he realized that he wanted the exact same thing that the other one wanted. A day out together, the four of them enjoying what there was to be had, relaxed in their surroundings as they toured the nature-made art show presented to them with open conversation flowing freely between the two couples. A gentle atmosphere, maybe a little romance mixed in, as they explored the park that they, meaning Ryou and himself, had spent time hunting down on the computer to confirm the claims of awe-inspiring beauty they had heard from Yugi awhile back. An atmosphere that did not include the usual antics of the two ancient spirits(1).

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Malik climbed over the front seats and out of the passenger door, followed by Marik, both giving an identical look to Bakura that promised a future death.

The four people stood between their cars bathed in morning sunshine, enjoying the perfect weather. It was a little warm, but a soft cool breeze was blowing that complimented it perfectly. It was one of those days that seem surreal, everything seeming to give off a slight shimmering glow, the colors of nature barely contained within the visual spectrum.

"It's the perfect day," Malik said.

Ryou agreed, pushing the dark thoughts away for the time being. "Yes, a beautiful day for an outing."

"Yeah, the perfect day for a mass homicide," Bakura grunted.

Marik nodded his head, siding with Bakura on the matter.

Both lights rolled their eyes. Ryou turned and reached back into his car, grabbing the keys and heading for the trunk.

"Well, let's get a move on," he said, a soft smile playing on his lips. Malik quickly followed suit.

They proceeded to gather their picnicking gear, which had been tied up at their houses into bundles, and passed it off to their Yamis to carry. After making sure their cars were locked, the two couples started making their way towards the entrance to the park grounds. The Hikaris chatted happily with each other, a bounce in their steps. The dark ones trailed behind the two, muttering to themselves and each other, making a comparison between the two's rears.

"Gods, Ryou has a hot ass," Bakura murmured. Marik looked at Ryou, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he? But, Maliks looks firmer, Marik stated. Bakura observed the blonde Hikari.

"Mmm, maybe. You'd be surprised though. Ryou works out on a daily basis. You best better believe his is tight as hell, even if it does look soft."

Marik tilted his head in thought.

"Well, Malik might not be much for exercise, but he really doesn't need it. I give him all the workout he needs."

The two perverts gazed lustily at the display in front of them, the nature of their thoughts given away by the smirks plastered across their faces. Bakura nodded his head, coming to a conclusion on the matter.

"So, we can agree that those are two fine slabs of booty meat in front of us, right?" he asked. Marik nodded.

"Oh, hell yeah. No doubt about that. Mighty fine, mighty fine indeed. Hey, do you think they're swinging their hips like that on purpose, or is it just how they naturally walk?"

As Marik and Bakura continued their observations of the immediate "scenery", Malik and Ryou strolled on, their conversation focused on what they wanted to do.

"Should we go explore up one of the trails, or go down and walk around the lake a little?" Ryou asked.

"Definitely the lake first. I wanna go see the ducks," said Malik.

"Do you think they have some feed for them on sale?"

"I hope so. I wonder if you can pet them?"

Ryou laughed at that. Malik always wanted to mingle with animals, domestic and stray.

"I don't know, but I would be careful if I were you. Ducks can be kind of aggressive, especially mothers with their little ones." The thought of baby ducks made Malik squeal with delight.

"Oooh, I wanna get one to take home! Do ya think the park officials will let you?" Ryou arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you actually think taking a duck, let alone ANY type of animal home with you is a wise choice?"

"Hey, I managed to keep Marik from killing my cat."

"That's only because it entertained him."

"Yeah, he loved the "presents" it brought home to us. Sometimes I wonder if he was more upset over it being run over than I was. I mean, look what he did to the woman who hit it."

"Nah, he was more upset over you being so distraught over its death."

"Ya think so?"

"Oh yes, I know so. Bakura told me about the conversation they had after it had happened."

They continued to chat as they reached the main walkway that led down through the parks recreation areas to the lake. An archway crossed over the path with a sign attached that said, "Welcome to Lake Sagami."(2) The parking lot ended at the entrance to the path. About to walk under the archway, something caught Bakura's attention. Turning his head to the left and looking, he noticed a car parked next to the entrance. He let out a groan, immediately recognizing who it belonged to. He called out to the other three, who had kept on walking.

"Hey!"

The three stopped and turned around, looking at him questioningly.

"Maybe we should find another park to go to."

They looked at each other in confusion, and then back at Bakura. Ryou spoke.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Bakura pointed at the vehicle. Ryou, Malik, and Marik looked in the direction his finger was aimed at, and spotted what had his attention. The lights looked at the car in slight surprise, and Marik moaned, not pleased at all at what he saw.

The car was a 2012 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera(3), metallic ice blue in color. On the front of it was a vanity plate with the letters "RCHBTCH" printed on it. Malik was the first to comment.

"Huh. Wonder what he's doing here?"

Ryou turned his head to him, same puzzled look mirrored on his face.

"Furthermore, who is he here with?"

Marik had a question of his own to voice.

"And why in the hell would he bring them here, of all places?"

Bakura agreed.

"Yeah, couldn't he have just taken them to the fucking Bahamas or something?"

The owner of the vehicle in question was no other than Seto Kaiba, the richest guy in Japan, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp., and the last person they would ever expect to find at a park. As they stood there, studying the unusual sight before them, Malik had a revelation on the matter. Face lighting up in glee, the tomb keeper started laughing hysterically, startling the other three. They turned to look at him, puzzled looks returning to their faces as they watched the blonde light, his fit confusing them. Curious as to what had his partner so worked up, Marik consulted him through their mind link.

/Uh, Malik-pretty, what's so funny?/

Malik cut his eyes over at his Yami, more than happy to answer the inquiry.

/HAH HAH, KAIBA'S CHEATING ON THE MUTT!/

Marik's jaw dropped, mind reeling at what the Hikari had said. He thought that Kaiba was an honest person, having changed considerably since the early days of their acquaintance. He was a straight-up in-your-face guy with a "I don't give a damn what you think" attitude. He also showed unwavering loyalty to his relationship with Joey, whom he had been together with for over a year now. To think that he was having an affair with someone behind the blonde headed boy's back was a bit unnerving, to say the least.

But, if you really thought about it, it was kind of funny. Finding the suggestion as amusing as his light did, Marik joined him, guffawing loud enough for the people down by the lake to hear him.

/Ooh, you really think so?/

/Yep. Why else would he be here? It's the perfect spot to hide from Joey!/

As the two Egyptians continued their conversation through their link, Ryou and Bakura were discussing the matter as well.

/Mmm….maybe he and Joey wanted to come to park for the scenery like us./ Bakura snorted, not believing that one for an instant.

/Yeah right! That slick bastards probably out there right now getting the pigment sucked off his dick by some five dollar whore./

/'Kura!/

/Well, what else do you expect from someone like him? He's rich, powerful, and important in the public's eye. Those type of people always have an extra piece of ass….or pussy, whichever you prefer…lying around on the side./

/'KURA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!/

/WHAT? I'm just saying, it happens…../

/Urgh…./

As the two couples tossed their ideas back and forth, it looked to those outside the loop as though the four individuals were having an internal argument with themselves. The facial expressions and hand gestures helped to prove that theory. However, the ones in question were in fact quite used to the public's reaction to their silent conversations, so much to the point that they didn't even notice the stares of other people gaping at them as though they had gone mad.

After spending several minutes debating the situation, they voiced out loud that until they could find any solid evidence, they would drop the subject for the moment. Sparing one last glance at the incriminating car, the Yamis and Hikaris turned around and headed towards the lake, the main path sloping downwards gently as it cut through the trees and some of the smaller picnic areas and playgrounds scattered about the place. Gazing at the amazing colors nature had painted the wooded area with, both of the Hikaris exclaimed in shock and pleasure, loving the scenery.

"Wow! That tree's leaves are entirely red!" Ryou turned to look at the tree Malik was pointing at, grinning at its splendor.

"Ah, I think it's called Musashino(4). It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

"Gods, yes! its leaves kinda remind me of the Pharaoh's eyes, ya know?"

"Heehee, you're right, they do!"

The Yamis glared at the tree, both wishing to chop it up into little pieces and burn it to ashes. How dare it remind their little ones of that damn bastard? Ryou was next to point out some eye-catching foliage.

"Oooh, look at that one! Its leaves are all orangey. It's so vivid." Malik gazed at the tree.

"Do you know the name of that one?"

"Mmm, let's see….I believe it's a Daimyo Oak(5)."

"Amazing….there's really nothing like this in Egypt, ya know."

"I know, all the visits I made there with my father on his digs really made me wish for some trees, other than Date Palms, that is."

Malik thought for a moment.

"Hey, there are a few Sycamore trees in Egypt, some Lotus trees too." Ryou looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Malik nodded.

"Yep. Not too many, though. There's also a tree that grows there native to the Congo. I think it's called a Doom tree." Ryou and the two Yamis snorted at this bit of info. Bakura was a little intrigued.

"Doom, eh? Sounds like my kind of tree. Imagine, you have a hostage and they ask you where you are taking them. You say something along the lines of, 'I'm taking you to my Doom tree of doom, ooooo, scary.' Ha! I love it!"

The Hikaris giggled at Bakura's antics. He could be so silly sometimes! Bakura carried on about his "Doom tree of doom", finally calling it quits when they reached the point where the path met with the main thoroughfare that ran along their side of the lake. They all stopped and admired the view that was offered to them. The lake was huge! The surface looked like a mirror giving off a perfect reflection of the sky and the multi-colored trees surrounding it. You could see a few boats out on the water, the occupants of the crafts all couples out enjoying the weather and the peacefulness of their surroundings.

The Yamis quickly engaged their imaginations, picturing themselves with their respective lights out on the water, alone together and quite happy, teasing each other and copping a feel when the opportunity struck.

'Hmm, kinky boat sex…..nice!' Marik mused.

'Oh yes, trapped and nowhere to run to…your ass would be mine, Ryou!' Bakura gloated over the visual of his Hikari trapped in his arms in one of the crafts, in the dead middle of the lake where no one or nothing could save him from a thorough ravishing.

With the two randy men staring off into space lost in their own thoughts, Malik and Ryou consulted a visitor's map that was on a sign posted at the end of the path. They found the area where the ducks roosted, noting that as their first destination.

Malik called out to his dark. "Hey, let's go! It's duck time!" Marik grinned evilly, strolling over to his light and sweeping him up into his arms, snuggling him up against his chest as he buried his face in the crown of his head, breathing in the sweet fragrances trapped in his hair that consisted of coconut scented shampoo, the fabric softener used on their pillow cases in the wash, and a smell unique to his Hikari, labeling him.

"Ah, I love the way your eyes light up at the idea of frolicking with animals, Malik-pretty. You look so precious."

Malik beamed up at him, feet dangling off the ground only reaching a couple inches below his dark's kneecaps.

"I wish I could have one. But, I don't think we could care for it properly. Plus, I think you might use it as target practice if it got on your nerves."

Marik grinned back at his light, although his response was very serious.

"The first time the damn thing shit on my stuff would be its last. You would end up with roasted Duck for supper that night."

Malik giggled at the thought. Marik, chasing a duck around the house, hammer in hand, screaming and fighting with the poor bird as he cussed it steadily for dumping a load out on his favorite shirt. Yep, he could see it.

"I could make a nice salad to go with it, too."

Marik laughed at the amused comment. He loved it when his Hikari-pretty was happy. He looked so beautiful. He laid a lip lock on his little one, thrusting his tongue forcefully into his mouth to get a taste of that sweetness that only a Hikari possessed. Malik kissed back just as eagerly, engaging his dark in a tongue war, reaching up and running his hands through all that wild, spiked hair that only his lover could sport and make look so damn good.

As they made out by the park map, Bakura strolled up to his light, who was leaning on the rails behind the sign, gazing out at the lake. He wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning forward and resting his chin on top of Ryou's head. Sighing gently and with contentment, he looked out over the lake too, studying the land and trees on the banks.

"This was a good idea, after all, wasn't it?"

Ryou leaned back into the embrace, loving the feeling of safety and security he felt when he was held like this.

"I told you you would enjoy it, didn't I?"

Bakura grinned, agreeing with his Hikari.

"Yes, little One that you did. And so far, everything's going good."

They stood there together and watched the water and the people in the boats floating on it, ignoring the steadily increasing noises coming from the other two, not even noticing the loud "thump" that was made when Marik slammed him and his light into the map board.

Everything was peaceful for the moment, both couples happy and comfortable in their surroundings.

Bakura was focusing on the boats near the middle of the lake. One stood out from among the several floating in its vicinity. As he focused in on it, he noticed that there were two people occupying it. They were leaned in towards each other, obviously making out. Narrowing his eyes, he studied the two sucking each other's faces off. Then it dawned on him just who he was staring at.

The world froze for him at that moment. No sound was registered in his ears but a loud buzzing from the alarms going off in his mind. His entire body went stiff, and his jaw dropped, not believing what his eyes told him was there.

He didn't want to believe it. It was too much, really. His mind was not functioning properly, it couldn't be.

There was no way in HELL that was who he thought it was. And with HIM, no less. NO FUCKING WAY!

Ryou noticed the change in his darks demeanor, and turned around to look at him. He was startled when he saw the look of utter horror on his Yami's face.

"'Kura? Is something wrong?"

Bakura could only flap his lips, shock and disbelief stealing his ability to speak out loud.

"Kura? What is it?"

Bakura did the only thing he could do. He lifted his hand from around Ryou's waist, and pointed in the direction of the scene that had him wanting to rip his own eyeballs out of his head.

Ryou looked over in the direction Bakura was pointing in. At first he only saw the boats. Then something caught his attention. Finding what Bakura was gaping at, he gasped, his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

"NO WAY! SERIOUSLY?" He screeched through his hands.

"How in the hell can you deny it? Who else looks like that?," Bakura gestured towards the boat wildly, expression matching his body language.

What they were currently seeing was something no one had seen coming, not in a million years.

One was in what appeared to be all leather clothing, the many chains and other metal accessories discernible even from this distance. Black and red tipped spiked hair topped the individual's head, with golden blonde bangs accenting the front of their face. These bangs currently had fingers laced in them to hold the person's face steady as the other individual in the boat frenched his companion. The other one wore a dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Rich brown hair cut short, pale ivory skin, definitely taller in stature than the spike-haired one.

Yep, Hell had definitely frozen over, permanently. And Ryou believed it. In a fit of squealing and screeching he voiced what Bakura had known the whole time, but didn't want to acknowledge.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S SETO AND ATEMU! AND THEIR SNOGGING! WHAT THE FUCK?"

A.N.- There, chapter 4 is complete. And, for anyone who read "The Mandatory Puzzleshipping One-Shot", this answers the question asked at the end, and gives the caller on the phone an identity. NO, Atemu can't be trusted. Not yet, anyway. BTW, Prideshipping is my favorite shipping, hands down. It's too yummy, really! Especially if you have read any of the Doujin I have that features the two of them. I love Scandalshipping too, but only if Seto is uke, hee hee hee….

The reference notes for the points indicated in the story are below. This is what took so long for me to get this chapter pulled together. I am working on Chapter 5, just give me some time, I need to get the next movements of the story figured out. If you have any suggestions, they are most welcome! Also, reviews help keep the spirit up, so don't be shy! Until next time, peoples….

(1)In my version of the Yugiohverse, Marik is Atemu's enemy that is dealt with before he becomes Pharaoh, giving him a more validated role other than the usual I.D. he carries of being the creation of a child's misery and rage, thus making my writing both canon and non-canon/AR. As this story progresses, you might or might not read about some things pertaining to him that don't make any sense. If you do, just view it as little tastes of what I will write about in the future.

(2)Lake Sagami actually exists in Japan. It is located in Northern Kanagawa in the Kanto region.

(3) Since the doc manager won't let me post the link here, if you want to see the car drop me a PM and I will send you the link asap.

(4)Musashino Japanese Maple-Fast growing upright red leaved cultivar with dark purple spring colored leaves. Fall coloration is crimson-red. Grows 15 feet in 10 years.

(5)Daimyo Oak-also known as the C.F. Miller emperor Oak. Grows 15 to 20 feet tall. Fall coloration is brilliant russet to orange colored leaves over 10 inches long.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 5! Yes, I know, it took way too long to get it out, but I've been distracted. *cough tumblr cough* But the plot bunnies threatened to hurt me if I didn't hurry up and get something out, so here we go. It's not as long as my other chapters, but I promise that I will try to put in more for the next.

And now for the Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh iz not mine! It belongs to Takahashi-sama, and the people who put it out. I make no monies, and use the characters for entertainment purposes only.

Last chapter: The main characters discover the Pharaoh and his Dragon out on the lake in a very compromising position. And Marik and Malik decide to make out behind a sign. Seriously, do they think no one can see them? Let's see how the situation unfolds, shall we?

Pairings:

Marik/Malik

Bakura/Ryou

Seto/Atemu

"blah"- speaking

'blah' – thinking

/blah/-mind link from yami to hikari

/blah/-mind link from hikari to yami

*blah*-current activity taking place, or announcement of scene shift

Chapter 5 – Saturday In The Park

The sound of Ryou's surprised voice and Bakura's incoherent squacking brought Marik and Malik back to reality. Pausing for a moment, they listened to the muffled squealing and shrieking coming from over by the railing. Malik gazed up at Marik, a confused look on his face.

/What the hell is their problem?/ Marik looked down at Malik.

/Beats me./ They listened to the other two some more.

/Think we should go and see what's up?/

/Sure, why not?/

The two blondes made their way over to the spazzing couple, their eyes still locked on the two out on the lake. Marik cleared his throat loudly, getting their attention. They turned around and looked at him, Ryou's face a mask of shock, Bakura's awash with disgust and horror.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Bakura and Ryou erupted into a twin fit of finger pointing and incoherent babbling. Malik got the message that there was something out on the lake that had the both of them freaking out. His gaze followed the direction they were pointing in and immediately found it.

/Oy, Marik!/

/Huh?/

/Check out the lake, quick!/ Marik copied Malik and looked out on the lake in the direction indicated…..and his mouth immediately fell open. He spoke out loud to his light.

"Well, looks like you were right after all, Malik-pretty." Malik just rolled his eyes at him.

"No shit Sherlock! I have a sixth sense for these things, you know."

A light bulb went off in the psycho's head. He snatched up the two whitettes , one under each arm, and ran with them, sitting them down behind the sign so they would be out of sight of the pharaoh and Kaiba. Malik followed.

/Why are we hiding?/ Marik rolled his eyes. Sometimes his hikari could be a bit dense.

/Why do you think? Would you want those two to spy us looking at them? That would be a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm!/

/Right…/

Shaking his head, Marik turned his attention to Ryou and Bakura.

"Alright, we all know what we saw. The question is, what do we do now?"

Bakura grinned. Oh, this was just too rich. Shocking, yes, but still quite convenient. It was time for some blackmail.

"I say we pull out the cameras and get as many pictures as we can of those two. Think of the leverage we would have with them. Money bags over there would pay quite handsomely to keep them out of the public's eye… also out of the mutts."

Marik grinned. Leave it to Bakura to come up with a way to work the situation to their advantage.

"And imagine what we could get away with dangling those photos in front of the Pharaoh! If he was to even breathe a word about banishing us, we could always threaten to show his precious aibou what he's been up to."

Bakura grinned back at the blonde. Yes, this was just perfect! Imagine all the things they could get away with! However, they were both about to be brought back down to earth, fast.

"No!"

The two dark ones turned to look at Ryou. "What do you mean, no? Why the fuck not?" Bakura was obviously irritated with his light.

"You two are not blackmailing Atem and Kaiba! Forget about it! No way!" Ryou crossed his arms, scowling at them. That was the final word on the subject, in his opinion. Malik was of another persuasion.

"Aw, why not fluffy? Think of all the things we could gain from this." Ryou looked at him, shocked.

"MALIK!"

"What? I'm just saying think about it!"

"You of all people should know not to encourage these two." He gestured towards the Yamis, who had turned their backs, whispering their plans to each other, plotting how to carry out their new goal.

Malik sighed. Why did Ryou have to be such a goody two-shoes? Stepping over next to him, he slung an arm around Ryou's shoulders, and gave him his most winning smile.

"C'mon, bunny! How can we pass this up? Wouldn't you like to get something new, too? Perhaps a new car? What about getting your college tuition paid off for the next year or two?" He poked his cheek, cranking up the charm in hopes of winning the other over. Ryou sighed, and hung his head.

"It just doesn't seem right. Why would we even do something like this? Aren't we supposed to be the good ones? I mean, Atem already rides our asses about Bakura and Marik as it is. Do you really want to have him on our cases, too?" Looking back up at Malik, he prayed that his fellow hikari would see how much this plan could backfire on all four of them.

"Look, you just have to have a little faith, that's all! Consider it pay back for all the grief he's given us over the past few years." Malik hoped that would convince him. Ra only knew what would happen if Ryou sided with the Pharaoh.

Sighing, seeing no way out of the situation, the pale hikari finally relented. "Fine… let's blackmail the Pharaoh, then. My only concern is if Yugi finds out we knew about this."

Malik nodded. "Understood. If he does find out, we can just blame it on those two." He gestured towards the other two, who had turned around to listen to their conversation. Marik looked at Bakura, who returned the look and shrugged. "We've took the blame for worse. Why not this as well?"

And with the matter settled, the four of them peeked out from behind the sign, looking at the two in the boat, who from their position looked like they were deep in conversation. Bakura nodded, deciding to take the lead.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. You two," he pointed at the hikaris. "You will go ahead and walk to the duck's roosting area. While you're frolicking with the animals, you can keep an eye on them, and let us know what they're doing. Meanwhile, Marik and I will head over to the boat rental place, and try to get one so we can get out there close enough to get some proper images. But first," He looked at Marik. "We need to find some disguises. Does this place have a gift shop?"

Marik looked at the map, where he located the visitor center. And as luck would have it, the center featured a small shopping center. "Yep, they have several, in fact. Want to go ahead and head over there now?"

"Yes! We need to act quickly before they disappear on us." Looking back at the younger boys, he grinned.

"So, you two will go that way…" He pointed towards the right. "And we'll go this way…" He gestured in the opposite direction. "Just make sure to use our mind links to keep us informed. We don't need our phones going off and attracting attention to us."

Ryou and Malik nodded, already feeling the rush of adrenaline that comes with doing spy work. Malik let go of Ryou and walked over to Marik, pulling him down and kissing him soundly.

"Be careful, and for the love of Ra, don't get caught!" Marik grinned down at him.

"After we're through with our mission, you and I have a date with some isolated bushes…"

While Marik elaborated on upcoming activities, Ryou made his way over to his dark, frowning slightly.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? What if you do get caught? What then?" Bakura looked at him, a serious expression on his face.

"I promise you, little one, that if this fails, and we don't get paydirt, then you can bust that asshole's balls personally. Both of them, for that matter." Giving his light a rare smile, a genuine expression, he kissed him gently, cupping his face in his hands and rubbing his cheeks slowly. "I know you're concerned for the pipsqueak. So it's only right that you be the one to dish out justice for his sake."

Smiling brightly at him, Ryou nodded his head. His dark could be sweet when he wanted to… you just had to give him a reason to be.

And with their goodbyes said, the two couples parted ways, the lights heading to the ducks, and the darks towards the boats… and mischief.

*At the duck's roosting spot*

"Quack quack…"

There were so many of them! Ducks of all kinds, native and imported, roamed around the area designated theirs. Children giggled and threw bread and seed to them, hoping for a chance to pet one. Over in a quieter part of the spot, Ryou and Malik were sitting on a bench facing the water, one eye on the birds, another on their target.

"Aren't you just a handsome ducky? Yes you are!"

Malik had succeeded in wooing one of the birds over to him, and into his lap. It was called a Falcated Duck (1), one of the species that were near threatened in the country. The beautifully colored bird was quite content in his current spot, emitting soft sounds indicating it's happy state.

Ryou giggled at the sight. Really, who would have thought Malik would be such an animal lover? Looking towards the boat on the water, it seemed that the two cheaters were still enamored with each other, oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"How long do you think they're going to stay out there?"

Malik spared a glance at the lake, then at Ryou before returning his attention to his newfound friend. "No clue. They don't seem like they're too concerned with getting back anytime soon. Gods, this is boring!" Beaming down at his feathered buddy, he continued to stroke the feathers on its back, cooing at it. "At least we do have something to do. Why don't you try to get one of them to come over to you? They seem friendly enough…"

Ryou arched an eyebrow at his friend. He really didn't want to pick up one of them, much less pet one. What if it decided to drop a load on him, or bite his hand?

"That's alright. I'm happy just sitting here and enjoying the scenery."

And it was a beautiful sight, indeed. The trees lining the shore seemed to have put on their best colors, creating the perfect picture of a beautiful fall day. Leaning over and fishing his digital camera out of his picnic basket, he began taking pictures of the area.

His attention divided between the duck and his companion, Malik felt a wave of peace and contentment wash over him. It was a great day, even if they were having to play James Bond.

Neither one of them noticed the boat moving out of their sights, back towards the rental area.

*in the parking lot*

One of the park rangers was doing his routine check of the lot, making sure all was well with the visitor's cars, and that no one was breaking any park rules. As he made his way around the area, one vehicle in particular caught his eye. Frowning, he picked up the pace, and made his way to it.

It was a 1970 Pontiac GTO, purple in color. On the front was a vanity plate, the letters spelling out DA PSYCHO.

"Wait a minute…"

Something about that vanity plate caught his attention. Where had he heard that at before? He stood there for a moment, mulling over the odd phrase. Then it hit him.

"Holy shit! This is that car from the radio announcement!"

And with images of a handsome reward and fame from finding the elusive vehicle, he pulled his walkie talkie off his belt with a shaky hand, and radioed in to the ranger station.

"Uh, hey this is Kazuki. I'm over here in the car lot, and you won't believe what I'm looking at right this second…"

*on the lake… *

Atem smiled at Seto. This had been a good idea. They never got to spend quality time together, and having the chance to come out on an outing with his dragon was a rare treat.

"So, what are we going to do next? I hear that they have a great visitors center here…"

Seto looked up at him, and smiled back. Why was this guy so… so gorgeous? Those crimson eyes and tanned skin, combined with that exotic and unusual hair was in irresistible combination for the young CEO.

"I was thinking that we could take a walk around some of the trails, then make our way over to the center for lunch. They are supposed to have some really good lunch stalls there."

Atem nodded, agreeing. "Sounds good to me. You need to get as much of the outdoors as you can. Staying cooped up in that office building all the time isn't good for you. Fresh air is the best thing for a body."

"Hmm, maybe we can experience the outdoors in a more… intimate way, if you know what I mean." Seto's smile became a smirk, a certain gleam luminating his blue eyes. His lover chuckled.

"My my, seems as though you're having dirty thoughts about me. What to do?" He purred back at the young man, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

Said young man leered at the former Pharaoh. Oh yes, they were going to get intimate. But not necessarily with the outdoors…

AN: It looks like our favorite Yamis are up to no good! We'll touch base with them in the next chapter. And the Ishtar's car has been found! There's going to be trouble up ahead for the blondes, it seems. And we got to take a look at the cheating bastards on the lake! Will they get to have their outdoor rec time? Well don't ask me! Like I said, I'm following wherever the story leads me *grins evilly*

Keep an eye out for the next chappie… don't know when it'll be up. It all depends on the muse

Reference:

. #axzz21NEdzLxj This duck is so beautiful! I had to have him for this story, he was just irresistible!

To be continued…


End file.
